


First

by xylarias



Category: Marvel
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Pizza, Roommates, Short, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: Wade nodded again, enthusiastically. When Peter made his way to the kitchen, Wade woke up from his temporary trance. He blinked. "Oh, that is cruel!" he shouted. "Taking advantage of me like that–!" He paused. "We're going to have to file for a divorce if you keep this up!" he threatened.Peter laughed. "We're not married, Wade. We're not even dating.""Yet," grumbled Wade. "Just you wait, Pete. Just you wait."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maito_vanukas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maito_vanukas/gifts).



> hi!!
> 
> I've never actually written Spideypool so this might be slightly ooc for them,,, this is technically a gift for my friend because he ships Spideypool too but I am unsure if he has an ao3 account so,,,
> 
> anyway please note!!!! this is comic Spideypool and/or they're adults so get out of here if you ship mcu Spideypool. this fic is not for you.
> 
> edit: found him :)

Wade was leaning against the arm of the sofa, his legs dangling over the backrest. He cracked his knuckles, staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were wandering, struggling to focus on just one thing. Most of his concentration was, however, directed at Peter, who was sitting in the far corner of the sofa, reading the Daily Bugle. He had a frown on his face. Wade gently kicked the back of his head with his foot, waking him from the intense reading.

Wade earned a glare. "Hey Pete," he said. "You know what?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" he murmured, his eyes occasionally flitting back to the paper.

"You're neat."

Peter narrowed his eyes skeptically, looking at the empty pizza boxes and crumpled balls of paper scattered around the table and the floor. He clicked his tongue. "Not sure I'd say that," he said, blinking. "I mean, I live like this."

Wade scoffed. "Oh, you know what I mean! Like, _cool_ neat."

Peter sighed, sparing a glance at Wade. "Thanks."

Wade nudged Peter with his foot again, this time causing Peter to exhale tiredly. _Say it_ , said the voice inside him. **_You deserve to know that he doesn't like you back._** Wade shook away the thoughts. There was a chance. It was a slim one, but it's not like he had anything to lose. Maybe his dignity which, in all fairness, was nearly non-existent. "I love you," he said, pretty sure that he'd never said it out loud. Not even in a platonic sense.

Peter's brows furrowed, and he was quite literally the physical embodiment of the _loading..._ symbol. He was trying to process this. Wade thought that he may have just accidentally caused Peter's brain to short-circuit. To Wade's dismay, Peter ended up settling on the second worst answer possible. "I know."

Wade winced. "Ooh, you Han Solo'd me! Cold, Pete, _cold_. Freezing."

Peter harrumphed. "You too," he grumbled.

Wade's eyes widened, just slightly. "What?" he asked.

"What?" echoed Peter. His cheeks were flushing.

Wade refrained from grinning gleefully. "You said 'you too'. And _I didn't_ Han Solo _you_ , so..." Peter stayed silent. So did Wade. The tension between them was so thick you could probably cut through it. Peter opened his mouth, then closed it. Nothing came out. Wade was the one to break the silence. "You love me?"

Peter sighed, long and hard. "Seems like it." Wade stifled a smile as Peter paused to think. "... Unfortunately," he added.

Wade wad struggling to speak up. He pursed his lips. Peter shut his eyes, as if bracing for impact. "Aww, Pete, you are _so_ cute!" Wade jerked forward, then leaned back again.

"Don't," warned Peter.

Wade inched closer, wrapping an arm around Peter's tense shoulders. "Can I have a kiss?"

Peter didn't look amused. "No."

Wade pouted at him. " _Pweaase?_ "

Peter shook his head. "No."

Wade looked defeated. He nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, you wanna take it slow, I get it, I get it." He tilted his head at Peter. "Just tell me when I get to have a kiss." Peter shook his head, done with Wade's bullshit. The reason for that was that it wasn't bullshit. Peter did want to kiss Wade – not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

Wade grinned lopsidedly. "Thanks, Pete." He smiled. "Date tomorrow?"

Peter frowned, pursing his lips. He was thinking about this long and hard. He exhaled. "I'll think about it."

Wade beamed.

* * *

"So," said Wade as he brought their pizzas to the coffee table (on plates!). He set knives and forks on the table, but they were mostly just for show, since neither of them actually used cutleries while eating pizza. He poured some wine into their glasses. "I got you – us – something for our anniversary."

Peter knitted his eyebrows. "It isn't our anniversary, Wade."

Wade shrugged as he lifted the box onto his lap. "It might be," he said, cutting through the tape with scissors. The items were stacked on top of each other, a letter saying _Thanks for buying :)_ put on top of them. Wade pulled them out, revealing its contents. He showed Peter's present first. "It's–"

"... A Spider-Man T-shirt. I can see that," Peter finished for him, frowning. The shirt had the Spider-Man logo on the front, on a red background. "Where's it–" he peeked at the fabric tag inside of the shirt – "It's from GAP?"

Wade licked his lips. "Originally," he said, "yes. But I found someone selling it for, like, half the price, so I seized the opportunity." He offered him a sheepish smile, and Peter had to hide one of his own. Wade handed the shirt to him. Peter thanked him. "And then," continued Wade, "to match your shirt, I bought one of my own!" he announced proudly. He presented a black T-shirt to him, with an image of a shrugging comic Deadpool, and in red and all caps was written the text _I'm no hero_. It actually looked cool.

Peter laughed. "It's cute."

Wade frowned. "Cute? I'd say, like, artfully sexy–"

Peter interrupted him. "Don't ruin it." Wade nodded, demonstrating zipping his mouth shut.

"Food?" asked Wade, gesturing at their pizzas which had probably cooled off for too long by now.

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

After finishing their food, they decided to try on the shirts. Wade took his from the box, pulling it over his head and straightening the hems as he checked out himself through the mirror. Peter did the same, but seeing as he didn't want Wade to see him shirtless, he used the bathroom to change. Peter emerged from the bathroom, head bowed as he stared at the design of the shirt, frowning. "It's nice, actually," he said, blinking. Clearly he hadn't expected this from Wade. If Wade wasn't so smitten with Peter, he'd probably be offended. _More_ offended, that is. "Comfy," added Peter. "How's–?" He lifted his head, staring at Wade. "Huh. It looks nice." He smiled. "Suits you."

Wade shrugged. "Thanks, Pete." Peter nodded as a 'you're welcome'. "Come on," said Wade, "come stand beside me." Peter did as asked. They looked at their reflection, posing. Or at least Wade was. Peter didn't exactly know what to do. Wade wrapped an arm around Peter, making a peace sign. Peter rolled his eyes, shaking his head. This didn't seem to be Peter's strong suit – pun intended.

"Just take the picture," said Peter, struggling to hold still.

Wade dug his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture of them in the mirror. "All done," he stated.

Peter visibly relaxed, then turned to look at Wade. He frowned. "I think you've got some pizza there," he said, poking at the corner of Wade's mouth.

Wade arched his eyebrows. "I do? Huh. I washed my face and all..."

Peter blinked at him. "I've got it," he said, leaning in and, to Wade's surprise, capturing his lips in a gentle, wary kiss. When Wade started working again, he cupped Peter's cheek, returning the kiss. They parted, staring at each other for a second. Their lips met again, and Peter gingerly placed a hand on the nape of Wade's neck. When Wade's hand started sliding down Peter's side, the latter pulled away. "Uh-uh," he said. "You don't do that on first dates."

Wade huffed. "How boring have your first dates been?" he asked.

Peter smiled. "Some," he began, "more boring than this."

Wade grinned. "I'm glad," he replied.

Peter inched farther from Wade, but leaned in for one more peck. "Thanks for the date, Wade," he said. Wade just nodded. "Oh, and can I have the leftover pizza?" he asked, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Wade nodded again, enthusiastically. When Peter made his way to the kitchen, Wade woke up from his temporary trance. He blinked. "Oh, that is _cruel!_ " he shouted. "Taking advantage of me like that–!" He paused. "We're going to have to file for a divorce if you keep this up!" he threatened.

Peter laughed. "We're not married, Wade. We're not even _dating._ "

"Yet," grumbled Wade. "Just you wait, Pete. Just you wait."

Peter just laughed, stuffing half of a slice of pizza into his mouth. "Let's see ten years from now," he suggested. He had absolutely no faith in Wade. The jerk.

"Make it five," responded Wade.  
  
  



End file.
